Anniversary
by marionut247
Summary: Ever have one of those moments, where a song gets stuck in your head? This is the result of that! The song used in this is called, 'Silent Lucidity' It's a beautiful song by the band Queensryche, do yourself a favor and listen to it!


Anniversary

by. EyesOfThePhasm

Late one evening night, a little girl with blond pig tails. Sat sleeping in an arm chair, in the living room, of a two story suburban home. A light brown dog, lie sleeping obediently down by her feet, on a rug. Remnant remains, of once fresh tears. Were now, stain dried little streaks, running down upon her cheeks.

'Hush now don't you cry  
Wipe away the tear drop from your eye'

In a feeble attempt, to block out nightmares from the past.

'You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning...in your head'

An old worn little family photo, of a young male and female couple, were hugging a little toddler girl. Was clenched tightly within her grip.

'Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life'

On an end table beside the sleeping girl, was a little note with the words, "Call me anytime today. I'm here for you."

'So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over...or has it just begun?'

Pieces of a fleeting memory, was trying to make it's presence known.

'There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night'

Brief sobbing recollections, of a phone conversation past.

'Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize and you were scared'

"How are you holding up?"  
"I'm ok."  
"You sure?"

"Penny?"  
"..(sniff).."  
"..(sigh).."  
"..(sniff)..sorry..I'm trying..so..hard..(sniff).."  
"There's no need for an apology."  
"..(sniff,sniff)..can you..come home?.."  
"I'm already in the car."  
"..(sniff,sniff)..thank..you..(sniff,sniff).."  
"Anything for you. Just sit tight..I'm on my way."

'It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the tears  
And ride the whims of your mind'

The memory fades, but the nightmares remain. Clawing at a desperately healing scar.

'Commanding in another world  
Suddenly, you hear and see  
This magic new dimension'

But right at that moment, a light shines in, as a man walks through the door. Approaching her quietly, as he walks across the floor.

'I will be watching over you'

Looks down upon her silently, as she sleeps.

'I am gonna help you see it through'

Sees the photo in her hand.

'I will protect you in the night'

Scoops her up gently, into his arms.

'I am smiling next to you...in silent lucidity'

Holding her close, he heads upstairs.

'Visualize your dream  
Record it in present tense  
Put it into a permanent form  
If you persist in your efforts  
You can achieve dream control'

Nightmares and dreams, collided within a subconscious mind.

'Dream control'

In an endless war.

'How's that then, better?'

Of ever changing faces.

'Hug me..'

"..Mom?.."

'..hug me..'

"..Dad?.."

'..hug me..'

"..Anyone?.."

'Hug..me..'

"..oh God..please help me!.."

'If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see'

Time, moved so slowly, as the man carried her down the hall.

'The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin'

The photo slipped loosely from the little child's hand. Flying on wings of chance, the photo danced, right before the man's own eyes.

'Living twice at once you learn  
Your safe from pain, in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly'

The child's head, rolled ever so slightly, against a dark grey shoulder. Tucking her head in, from an unseen wind, the man's wild hair. Reached skyward to protect her.

'A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but'

Breaking the still silence, the man lay the girl down on her bed. Soft moonlight bathed upon her face, as he sat beside her.

'I will be watching over you'

A gentle hand caresses the side, of her sleeping troubled face.

'I am gonna help you see it through'

Drapes his long grey trench coat, over her sleeping little form.

'I will protect you in the night'

Tenderly kisses her, upon her tiny head.

'I am smiling next to you...'

"I love you...sweetheart."

The man left quietly, without a sound. On the bed, the little girl slumbered as she smiled. In a sense of peace...and harmony.

End


End file.
